For Losers Who Like To Bash
by n00dle
Summary: Just... shut up and read my story. FLAME ME, morons! I DON'T CARE! Flame if you want to, I will just prove you wrong if I can! Rating is K so that EVERYBODY will read it, in case kids who read here have rating restrictions.
1. HIKKKMNSSS

For Losers Who Like To Bash

I admit, I had my times of bashing. Boy, it was fun, but seriously - why don't we just quit? Seriously, I know not everybody will, I'm not that retarded, but they are losers for bashing in the first place. I quit, didn't I? I read "Anti Miko Bashing" by The Violent Tomboy (you should so read that, too). The difference here, is I'm listing reasons for bashing everybody - even charcters that rarely get bashed, or bashed at all, just in case. You never know.

_Kagome_

She's sooo ugly!  
I can't say that she isn't ugly. I don't think she's ugly, but how someone looks is an opinion. And if you compare her to Kikyou, they don't look totally alike, but she's still a reincarnation, so you can't say one is ugly and the other isn't. I mean, come on, really.

She's leading on Inuyasha, Kouga, AND Houjou! And she's nice to Kouga and Houjou, even though she doesn't like them like that!  
Have you ever seen Kagome as a mean one? No. She's not just going to go "I HATE YOU TWO! STOP FOLLOWING ME! I YOU!" or anything. So take a load off yourselves.

She tells Inuyasha he can go with Kikyou- then totally wishes Kikyou was just !  
So? She doesn't say it directly to Inuyasha, does she? She just wants him to be happy. She'd like Kikyou to die and let her be happy too, but she doesn't directly do anything to make it happen because she isn't that way and doesn't want Inuyasha to be sad. She's also saved Kikyou many times.

She doesn't belong in that era!  
WAHH! I doubt it was a coincidence that she got pulled into that era! Besides that - Kikyou's , so she doesn't belong either. :P

SHE'S ALWAYS TOO HAPPY! "OMG WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "ooh, look at the butterfly!" What is WITH that?  
So, you are saying we should all look at the dark side of things and be depressed for now and forever? Gee, she's just trying to lighten things up.

She wears the same old ugly uniform each day.  
Again with the ugly: OPINION. About that, I don't know, but she can wear what she wants. Kikyou and Inuyasha and all the other people wear the same thing each day too, so I don't want to hear it. You make it sound like a big deal.

She SUCKS at archery! Kikyou is sooo good at it, and Kagome just ruins it!  
Since when does one person not being the best at something ruin it? Never. Besides that, she's always trying to improve her skill. How's that for being an idiot who should be bashed?

She's always making Inuyasha save her!  
Put yourself in Kagome's shoes.  
Your in some other world with all kinds of youkai and crap.  
You aren't the best at archery, and bows and arrows aren't on hand 24/7.  
Seriously people- what else can you do but stay at the sidelines? And anyway, she has admitted that she'd risk her life for Inuyasha. She'd rather let him live. How's that for being mean?

SITSITSIT! Or... for people like me: OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!  
Okay, I admit: Inuyasha doesn't always deserve it. And no, being angry shouldn't make you go as extreme as to shove someone to the ground, but in all actuality: big deal. It's not that big of a deal to go and bash her for it.

_Kikyou_

She's ugly, doesn't belong, wears the same thing every day-  
I already said what I wanted to say above. Read it.

She never smiles.  
Would you smile if you were really , and believed your loved one betrayed you? Even when she does know, so many sad things have happened to her- is she supposed to go :):):) 24/7? Yeah, I said Kagome smiles a lot and it's not bad, but really... Kagome hasn't gone through what Kikyou has.

She's always trying to kill Kagome and take Inuyasha to hell!  
Go back to school. She did that once, not 43865346 times, loser.

She's doing it with Inuyasha when Kagome's not around.  
...xD. All I can say here is, you guys are truly morons.

OMG! She effing STOLE the jewel shards, then gave them to... NARAKU! WHAT THE!  
...She s Naraku. Are you blind? There's this little thing called strategy, along with blackmail. Seriously... and (spoiler) it WAS so she could finish him off, morons!

SHE'S SOOOOO EVIL!  
o.O I'm sorry, but when did caring for soldiers and playing with little kids count as evil...? NEVER!

_Kouga_

He's always following Kagome around, when she sooo doesn't want him!  
Maybe he just doesn't feel it. She is nice to him, and so he most likely doesn't get it. And at least he's not like "OMG! YOU'RE SO BEING MY MATE, LIKE IT OR NOT!"

And- he's got Ayame!  
I can't even answer this: Ayame is only in the anime, so it depends on your view.

He's always picking on Ginta and Hakkaku for being so slow!  
There's this little thing called: humor makes a good show.

_Inuyasha  
_**I've never seen him bashed, but just in case...**

He's got TWO s following him! TWO-TIMER! X.x  
It's not like he's going "OMG! MATE ONE! OMG! MATE TWO!" Put yourself in his sh- er, haori. I forgot, he don't wear shoes.

About that, WHY DOESN'T HE WEAR SHOES!  
He's a youkai/hanyou. He can take that kind of pain and crap.

He's like all-powerful, even though he's only a hanyou! Isn't that, technically, god-moding?  
o.O I don't see Naraku lying face down on the ground, do you?

_Houjou  
_**Okay, I love bashing Houjou, but I don't promote it in any way...**

He's just like Kouga! Always clinging to Kagome and bringing her things...  
She's never rejected him, has he? He just doesn't get it (cough)STUPID(cough).

He's too stupid to see that lots of other s are after him! Why doesn't he just give up?  
I agree. (cough) Okay, that's not my line. My line is that he likes Kagome and doesn't think she dislikes him, so he keeps going.

The idiot! He keeps giving her things!  
...(cough)moron(cough) Well, he's just being nice.

_Naraku  
_**If you bash him, THANK YOU! I'm listing the reasons people like him and SHOULD bash him here, instead of why not to.**

I LIKE EVIL!  
...Get away from me, futureserialkiller.

MONKEYSUITMONKEYSUITMONKEYSUIT!  
Since when did the baboon trend get into style?

_Kagura_

She's like, SERVING NARAKU! SHE DOES WHAT HE SAYS!  
If she doesn't he'll kill her. I think she's made it pretty clear she really hates Naraku. I bet if it weren't for Naraku she'd be a good character. (spoiler) She's anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Well, what about in the second movie? She served Kaguya! Kaguya was evil!  
This is how I see it: Kaguya was manipulative. Kaguya said Kagura didn't really have true freedom, you see. So Kagura wanted it, to get rid of any trace of Naraku, because if she didn't have her real freedom she'd remember Kaguya's words, then remember Naraku.

_Shippou  
_**How could you bash this? He's soooooo cute!**

He's clinging to Kagome!  
DUDE! He doesn't have a family! Kagome's like a mother, it's all he's got!

He never helps in fights!  
I do recall him helping in some fights, but in any case- he's about the equivalent of eight years. You don't see eight year olds fighting, do you? It's hard to imagine.

_Miroku_

(mumblemumble)the edjerk...  
Humor. Just plain humor. I must admit, it's kind of funny, and his way of telling what he thinks to Sango. He's asked every one to bear his child BUT Sango.

_Sango_

Hmm let's see, here's one hidden pouch, another, another, oh, here's another one! How unexpected!  
xD. That's just hilarious. She's got hidden pouches so she can carry stuff like weapons and hide them from thieves and youkai.

A slap here, a slap there...  
(rubrub) You didn't like that, did you? Now you know how Sango feels.

SHOOM! I'M SO AWESOME BECAUSE I CAN SO HOLD MY HEAVY HIRAIKOTSU!  
She's been carrying that thing for whoknowshowlong. She's gotten used to it, I think. And she doesn't go around like OMG! I ROCK BECAUSE I CAN CARRY THIS AND YOU CAN'T!

_ Sesshoumaru_

JUST TELL US WHAT THAT FLUFFY THING IS!  
If he told us, it would take the meaning out of the nickname fluffy. Besides that, I think iko Takahashi does state at one point of time what it is...

"I humans, I humans!" So... why does he have Rin?  
Whoever said Sesshoumaru was strictly evil like Naraku lied to you.

* * *

There you have it. If I ever think of any more characters, they'll be up here. Oh, they WILL be up here... (throws rocks at Houjou) ...I'm not helping, am I?  
(kills Naraku) Okay, NOW I'm helping. 

**I will point out that my favorite character is NOT KAGOME! It's SANGO! It's not because she's stronger or anything like that, it's because I just like Sango better and I think she's a lot like me. Not all the way, but more than Kagome. Plus, I tend to like background characters more than the ones who stand out. They deserve to SHINE!**

_In here, there were some parts I just wanted to add about how to bash people and why (other than Naraku) because I dislike them. I even had some for Kagome. But I kept this a strictly nice and non bashing fanfiction for ya'll._


	2. JKRS

For Losers Who Like To Bash

More characters! Wheee! xD. I can't do Hakudoshi because I've... well.. NEVER seen him in action. Ever. o.O. Sorry.

**inubaby2**: it is? I thought it was some kinda pelt... ah, who cares. It's still not a legitimate reason to bash him.

**Weeping Wolf**: yay! When I first watched the show, I saw Miroku, and I was all like... you perv. I mean, seriously, LEAVE THE POOR... umm... whatshername alone! (It was Sango, but I didn't know that then xD)

**Mizuumi13**: Yeah, that's awhile o.O Told ya Sango rocks :) And no, I am seriously not that protective of my friends (but, when it comes to words... I have a wide vocabulary, more than just what I write here)

**Blahsblah2001**: OMG! FLAME! LMAO, jk! -flameflameflame- AHHH! MY HAND! IT BUUUURRRNNNNSS! ...o.O Houjou suckss! Kagura's actually pretty cool (I totally agree with you)

**sdykikyou**: E X A C T L Y. I know. I've been down that road. I used to bash Kikyou cause I was all like "OMG! KIKYOU! SHUT UR PIEHOLE AND STOP EFFING STEALING INUYASHA FROM KAGOME! U LOSER!" o-O. But now... must.destroy.bashers. (cough)YESSHEWANTEDTOKILLNARAKUNOTDOITWITHHIM(cough)

**i laugh at you**: btw, that name so totally pwns. Anyway: If they take offense, they can shove it and take a hike, then jump off a cliff. Let them report me. They know what I say is true. I'll just repost it, and if bans me, who cares? I want to prove a point, likeitornot. ; glad you like it. And yeah, KikKou fics are creeeeeepy. I postes the story to get reviews, too... that's why :)

**Raykloio**: Yes, I so agree. I couldn't say it any better. I still am not a total KikInu lover, I am all for KagInu, but I don't Kikyou anymore. I dislike her for certain select reasons based on what I'VE had to go through before, but I respect her and don't her. And I don't totally dislike her, just a little :o)

**Daughter of Dark**: Go sesshy! FLUFF man, fluff. LMAO! Anywayz, ya they should and sorry for no Hakudoshi I dunno what hes like and why people him . Just like Ayame, I watch the show occaisionally, but I usually don't. Just the manga. the JAPANESE manga, too xD.

**GO DONUTS! **

_Kanna_

She NEVER smiles!  
Are you going to cry? WAHHHHHH! KANNA DOESN'T SMILE! BAWL YOUR EYES OUT! Dude, she's been made by the evil likes of NARAKU... is she supposed to enjoy that? ...um, NO!

SHE'S OLDER THAN KAGURA! OMG! That's creepy... o.O  
Big. Flipping. Deal. She was just created first. Got a... problem? NEITHER of them are as old as they look, so go away and stop bashing.

_Rin_

What's with following Sesshoumaru around, like, all the time? It's like Shippou with Kagome, AND she doesn't really help much, like Kagome! neither of them help!11ONEONE! one  
I've already said my part on Kagome. She's not completely useless, and as for Rin, she's even YOUNGER. She's a human. And she treats Sesshoumaru with respect, at least- she calls him Sesshoumaru-sama. She doesn't punish him like how :some: people shove the other into the ground for even the slightest things.

more to come, can't think of any-

Jaken

What purpose does Jaken serve? Um, NONE!  
Not true. I know he's served good uses, once of them being in tghe beginning when he uses his staff to see if they found Inuyasha's tomb. I personally think he's a big slimy green toad who should die, but... that's me. And I've never truly bashed him. I've only truly bashed Kikyou (and I take it all back) and I will eventually bash Houjou just because I hate him. I don't care if I should follow my own rules, Houjou sucks xD.

He's ugly.  
Umm, can you say... BIG DEAL! I agree, though xD.

_Shinidamachuu!_  
**Okay, I don't see the purpose in bashing these (they are cute, serve Kikyou, are cute, don't play a big role, are cute, and they don't really do anything at all. Did I mention I think they are cute?)**

Um, no, they are ugly.  
Well, whatever. I may think they are cute while 38579437 other people may start a feelthehatefortheshinidamachuu club and say they're hideous. Doesn't really matter, does it?

They serve Kikyou!  
Then I take it you are a Kikyou hater. Shut up and go away. NON KIKYOU HATER ZONE! I like Kikyou, now. Not a Kikyou lover, but I like her.

They steal DEAD women's souls!  
Well, they ARE already dead, so... well, either way, who cares? They are cute anyway, so it makes up for it. FEEL THE CUTENESS! o.O GO SHINIDAMACHUU!

Eri, Yuka, and whatever that other girl's name is. Ayume, I believe. Or maybe... maybe there's actually only two of them... ah, who cares. theyareobnoxiousasheckanyway.  
**They are annoying, period, but I'm going to serve them justice.**

THEY ARE SO ANNOYING! (I so totally agree!)  
(cough)they'reobnoxiousandnosy(cough) Eh, pretend your them. Kagome's got this super mysterious secret life, and she's your friend, so ya wanna know, right?

Whatkindadiseaseisitnow,huh? Can I totally prove your sickness wrong?  
(cough)NOSY!(cough) They are just worried, that's all... (annoying, ne?)

This one's short cause I ran out of chars to use.

GO SHINIDAMACHUU! FEEL THE CUTE!


End file.
